Archer
"I am The bone of my sword,unknown to life,unknown to death so I pray, UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!" Shall We fight in this unholy of war,my Master? Well whatever, I only desire to end this cursed fate I had fallen into after becoming a Counter Guardian Appearence Appears to be a man in his late 20s with a muscular appearence,his skin tone is tan and his hair is while because of over use of his magic. Outfit wise he wears black body armor underneath a plain red Mystic Code,tho both are made from materials not known of and are considered a mystery for this time. Personality Personality wise,this servant is a typical smart ass while also being protective and well childish at times. This servant in truth never lies but also keeps secrets even from his master where he will hide his true name even if his master demands to know. History The Holy Grail is a fickle relic, this is a long story but if you want to know about my past and why I damn well hate myself so to speak then here is why. I'm from the future, After winnning the 5th Holy Grail War with Saber-I mean Arturias help we then destroyed the relic, upon doing this I had decided to join Rin and we went to London but I disliked being there and so left becoming a free lance mage, I was quite stubborn back then where I stubbornly had trained myself to get stronger to save all who needed my help but it wasn't enough! Because of how weak I was I fell into despair till the World had appeared before me and gave me the role of a Counter Guardian. I was honestly happy about gaining the power to become a true hero and so continued to save people but then those idiots had decided I was the mastermind behind the war that hit and so was executed, I do not hate humans for what they did but my wish is to end this endless suffering and so I plan to kill my past self so that he may never experience this hell. Abilities My Abilities. Phantasm: UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS This is a reality marble that mimicks my true world. With this skill I transfer both myself and anyone near me into a reality marble were they wake up to standing in a desert covered in weapons that I had wielded in and or memorized/copied. It is an endless amount of them by the way so don't think you'll win so easily against me. The Chant to my Noble Phantasm, yeah Idk why but I need to say it inorder to use the actual spell. I am the bone of my sword Steel is my Body, and Fire is my Blood I have created many over a thousand blades Unknown to Life, Unknown to death. Have Withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! On A spell I worked on back then where just by memorizing the components and outline of a weapon I can create an exact replica, If its a holy relic tho or another servants Noble Phantasm then it'll just be a regular fancy weapon sadly. My usual weapons. * Kanshou&Bakuya: twin blades I can make endlessly *Caladbolg II: a Sword that is more like a drill which is usually fired like an arrow. *Durandal: Another sword I usually fight with. *Excalibur Replica: just as its name is. *Bow: A typical archer bow Hawk Eye this ability helps me in firing my arrows or weapons from far away, for instance say my target was oh I don't know in a graveyard and I was at a Skyscraper I'd still be able to fire at that person regardless of the distance. Category:Male Category:Holy Grail Category:Medea The Witch Category:Characters